The Secret Game
by Sumi Lys
Summary: Me sedujo aquel hombre de hielo: Su silencio, sus acciones bruscas me atraían, que tomara lo que quisiera sin pedirlo, sin dudarlo, sin arrepentirse…


___.-A Psy-sensei por darme –involuntariamente- la idea para hacer este fic –Oye! Continua el tuyo!-_

* * *

_Warning! Lenguaje adulto y escenas de sexo moderado en este fic._

**The secret's game**

_By Sumi Chan_

_---_

_Me sedujo aquel hombre de hielo:_

_Su silencio, sus acciones bruscas me atraían,_

_Que tomara lo que quisiera sin pedirlo, sin dudarlo, sin arrepentirse… _

* * *

Todo empezó un año atrás.

Un año largo, recuerdo. La primera mitad había sido divertida, extraña en parte, pero entretenida al fin. La segunda mitad había sido terrible, pasaba los días desesperada, temiendo haber hecho algo malo cuando su ausencia se prolongaba. Los meses parecían desplazarse con lentitud mientras la ansiedad y los temores dentro mío crecían de forma infinita…

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

El verano recién comenzaba. Vaticinaba una época tranquila y… caliente.

Yo pasaba mis vacaciones en el gimnasio. Mis hermanas estaban felices de que me quedara una temporada con ellas, y no dejaban pasar oportunidad para demostrármelo. La relación entre nosotras se había solidificado con los años, al fin. Aunque para ellas todavía seguía siendo –yo- la mas pequeña del grupo, y un miembro a quien –según filosofía de hermanas mayores-había que proteger y cuidar.

Un lunes de Julio, día de mucho calor, yo acababa de despachar a uno de los últimos entrenadores de la jornada, cuando _él_ apareció en compañía de Richie – a quien hacia muchísimo que no veía-. De hecho, a _él_ tampoco solía verlo, su carrera lo mantenía ocupado constantemente y cuando sabia algo de su paradero, era a través de la televisión o los medios gráficos.

Ambos decidieron instalarse en el gimnasio luego de mi insistencia. Pues, teniendo un lugar tan grande como aquel y lleno de cuartos en desuso, era estúpido que se fueran a un hotel.

Luego de que se acomodaran, y mientras hablaba con mis invitados intentando conseguir información y saber que habían estado haciendo o donde habían estado, descubrí que _él_ parecía adverso y reacio a contestar mis preguntas. Siendo los amigos que éramos, consideré ofensiva su actitud. Después de todo, nos conocíamos hacia rato y era exasperante que apenas hubiera dicho una o dos palabras. Siempre frases cortas dichas en un tono de voz firme, evitando mirarme o viéndome de soslayo con labios tensos como si estuviera molesto conmigo por algo.

Pero nunca me dijo que era lo que ese _'algo' _podría ser…

Richie, por el contrario, me detalló sus últimos viajes a la perfección, sin omitir palabras, alargando lo mas posible su relato al notar el desinterés y la poca predisposición de su compañero. Así averigüé que había vagabundeado gran parte de los últimos años, que iba a la liga cuando se lo solicitaban –pues prefería hacer el trabajo fuera- y que estaba soltero. No sé si ese punto lo aclaró por mi, pero al hacerlo me guiñó el ojo y se rió.

El hombre a su lado guardaba riguroso silencio. Se limitaba a responder con monosílabos o asentimientos de cabeza. La impaciencia dentro mío crecía, con cada intento de platica que _él _deshacía. Finalmente pareció darse cuenta de mi fastidio y se retiró su habitación.

En los días que siguieron se mantuvo igual. Distante, evitaba las conversaciones saliendo temprano y volviendo cuando la noche era avanzada. Richie me había confiado que quizás se debía a su nueva novia. Giselle. Yo lo entendí, una figura importante como él no podría estar solo. Era normal, corriente; y en los últimos años me había acostumbrado a verlo en fotografías, acompañado de mujeres hermosas y distinguidas. Era parte de nuestro crecimiento. Después de todo, no éramos los jovencitos que recorrían el mundo en su primer viaje pokemon. Ahora esos niños formaban parte del mundo adulto. Interactuando con las personas del sexo opuesto.

Solo que el agujero que se había creado entre nosotros tras ese enorme paso, parecía extenderse con cada segundo. Cierto era que no podríamos recuperar la confianza que teníamos cuando niños –él era diferente, y yo también- pero añoraba esa camaradería que siempre pareció existir entre ambos. Ahora de esa relación no quedaba mas que el nombre. Me daba cuenta de que éramos dos extraños.

Al menos para _él_, yo era una extraña.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

El comienzo de esas situaciones extrañas sucedió uno de los días que yo solía usar para controlar la administración del gimnasio.

Iba camino a la biblioteca portando los enormes libros de la contabilidad. Abrí con un pie la puerta y busqué con el codo la perilla de la luz. Me tambaleé, y la pila de libros hizo lo mismo sobre mi cabeza recordándome lo brusca que había sido. De alguna forma milagrosa logré mantener el equilibrio y tantear el otro extremo de la pared buscando la llave de luz. Pero calculé mal la distancia y me desplomé hacia un costado dejando caer mi carga. Algo frenó mi caída. Algo duro y fuerte que estaba agarrándome de los brazos.

- No debías de encender primero la luz?- preguntó la voz grabe sobre mi cabeza. No era Richie.

- Ah, lo siento- balbuceé incorporándome- No sabia que estabas aquí, últimamente sales mucho…-

- ¿Te importa?-

- Lo siento…- titubeé, sintiéndome muy tonta por meterme en algo que no me concernía –No quise inmiscuirme en tus asuntos-

-Pues deberías recordarlo-

- Perdona…-

_Él _volvió a ignorarme, encendió la luz y salió sin importarle la cantidad de libros volcados que cubrían el suelo.

Ese fue el único encuentro que tuve con _él _por semanas. Después de eso pareció evaporarse. A veces lo veía durante el desayuno, pues se levantaba antes que el resto para hacerlo a solas. Almorzaba fuera, y rara vez cenaba. Yo aprendí a evitarlo, si _él _no quería verme, no había razón para que yo si lo quisiera.

Richie parecía acostumbrado a este nueva etapa en _su _personalidad. Y no parecía llamarle la atención _su_ silencio, o _su_ expresión huraña.

Así que aprendí a vivir con este amigo que era mas invisible que visible.

Pero muy en el fondo lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos nuestras charlas, nuestras discusiones… con esto no quedaban dudas de que había crecido, de que se alejaba, encerrándose en una burbuja en que _yo_ –y solo yo- tenía prohibida la entrada.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Recuerdo exactamente cuando todo cambió…

Había una fiesta… el aniversario de algo importante. Viridian City. El festejo estaba en su apogeo. Muchos invitados, todos de renombre que tenían mucho que ver con la Liga Pokemon y su entorno. A la mayoría no los conocía, después de todo yo era una simple líder de gimnasio que prestaba su ayuda en el verano, y durante el resto del año era una muchacha común que nada tenía que ver con la Liga Pokemon.

Acepté de buen grado la copa que Tracey acababa de darme, a pesar que mi alarma interna me recordaba que me había excedido y pasarme de la cuenta seria peligroso. Pero esa noche estaba divirtiéndome, había conocido a muchos chicos interesantes y había coqueteado mas de una vez de modo inocente con Richie. Oh si, el alcohol era muy bueno a la hora de desinhibir, y yo me sentía suelta y muy agradable a esas horas.

Me tomé de un trago el contenido de la copa, no supe lo que era pero sabia muy bien. Sentí el calor bajando por mi garganta y supe que mis mejillas se habían encendido notablemente. Era hora de un respiro.

- Necesito aire fresco!- le dije a Tracey por sobre el barullo de la música. Por un momento no pareció entenderme, luego asintió.

- Si te sientes mal dile a Richie que te lleve-

Miré en todas direcciones. Había mucha gente –No sé donde está- le entregué mi copa vacía- Necesito tomar aire-

- Está bien!- tuve que esforzarme para oírlo.

Me metí en medio de la multitud, atravesando la sala hasta salir a un extremo que daba a un pequeño parque. Abrí la puerta guiándome por el fresco vaho nocturno.

Con todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para evitar que me pisaran, me apretaran, o peor aun, aprovecharan toda suerte de 'roce' involuntario, me sentía mareada. Hacia mucho calor dentro del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, y las bebidas comenzaban a hacerme efecto, intensificando mi incomodidad.

Me abaniqué con la mano, sintiendo mis labios resecos. A tientas mi espalda se apoyó en una alta pared cubierta de ligustrino.

- ¿Por qué bebes si sabes que te hará mal?-

La voz enérgica rompió con mi propio silencio. Bajo la luz de los faroles vi recortarse su alta figura.

Alcé la cabeza tratando de leer algo en esa misma expresión impasible que tenía siempre que me veía.

Me sentía irritada ¿Quién le daba el derecho de hablarme así?.

- Déjame en paz- gruñí.

- Eres una irresponsable. El alcohol no le sienta bien a una mujer-

Me encogí de hombros, si me ignoraba durante semanas, no había razón para que yo hiciera lo contrario solo porque a _él _se le ocurría hablarme. Luego de estar segura de mi equilibrio, me despegué de la pared resuelta a volver a la fiesta para que alguno de los chicos se apiadara y me llevara a casa.

Solo que en ese momento algo hizo _crack_ y mi mundo se torció por unos segundos, dejándome a desnivel y con un ligero dolor en el tobillo.

- Genial- farfullé. El taco de mi zapato se había roto y ahora uno se veía mas corto que el otro, sin hablar de la puntada que nacía en uno de mis pies.

- Déjame ver…- sonó la misma voz masculina tras mío.

- Puedo sola- dije, abochornada de que _él _siempre estuviera presente en alguna situación vergonzosa que me tuviera a mi como protagonista. Intenté dar algunos pasos pero eso solo sirvió para que el dolor despertara.

- No te muevas!- me espetó con el mismo tono con el que solía dictarle las ordenes de ataque a sus pokemon –Quédate quieta-

Se detuvo junto a mi y antes de que pudiera decir algo, colocó los brazos en torno a mi cuerpo y me alzó. Me abochorné todavía mas, debía ser a causa del alcohol. O tal vez se debía a su cercanía.

Caminó cargándome sin dificultades –y en silencio- hasta un asiento de piedra que había junto al muro de antes. Realmente yo no lo había visto, estaba cubierto gran parte por el manto verde del Ligustro. Me sentó y acto seguido se arrodilló frente a mi quitándome el zapato roto con sus grandes manos.

- Puedo sola- dije. Si alguien veía aquella situación, sin duda tendría material puro para gastarme por semanas.

No pareció oír mis palabras, o simplemente me ignoró. Sin titubear, levantó el ruedo de mi vestido azul y tomó mi pie, que parecía mas pequeño aun perdido entre sus manos.

Deslizó los dedos con suavidad por mi tobillo, deteniéndose cuando escuchaba algún signo de dolor de mi parte. Fruncía el ceño, pero ponía mas delicadeza en sus acciones. De arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, no dejó un solo músculo sin masajear. Con cuidado, como si pie fuera algo realmente preciado que mereciera ese tipo de distinción. Mi piel quedaba débilmente tibia tras su tacto.

No sé cuando fue, pero en algún momento determinado empecé a ponerme tensa. El masaje había dejado de ser un masaje…

Pronto lo que pareció ser placentero se convirtió en algo realmente peligroso. Advertí la mirada turbia que me echó desde su lugar, mientras sus dedos comenzaban su ascenso sutil por mi pierna. Pese a eso, yo no atiné a moverme o a rechazar su avance. Me quedé quieta, sintiendo las claras caricias en mi rodilla. _Él _se acercó peligrosamente. De nuevo, no me moví. Permanecí estática viendo como nuestra distancia se acortaba, hasta que fue imposible no distinguir como se dilataban sus pupilas al fijarse en mi. Sus ojos eran de un marrón intenso. Luego su boca me encontró.

Algo dentro mío debía de estar preparado para la oleada de sensaciones sorprendentes que me invadió cuando _él_ intensificó su beso, aprisionándome contra la pared de Ligustro y manteniéndome firmemente sentada en el banco de piedra, mientras sus brazos me acariciaban dejándome indefensa y hambrienta. Sus labios eran firmes y sabían muy bien lo que hacían al unirse con los míos.

Nunca imaginé que el mejor beso de mi vida me lo daría mi mejor amigo…

Y su caricia se incrementaba al igual que mis suspiros. Sus dedos recorrían mis mejillas y mi cuello con la misma ternura con que minutos atrás lo había hecho con mi tobillo. Mi mente totalmente en blanco se resistía a pensar en el después y en lo que esto significaba.

Entonces me soltó y se puso rápidamente de pie. El zapato roto cayó al suelo quedando volcado. Lo miré esperando que dijera algo. Mi respiración estaba muy agitada y sabia que me seria imposible hablar.

Pero _él_ siguió guardando absoluto silencio, y ni me miró cuando resolvió irse dejándome sola donde estaba. Caminó sin vacilar hasta que desapareció totalmente de mi vista.

Yo traté de entender que era lo que realmente había pasado. ¿_Él _me había besado?. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos. ¿Porqué lo había hecho?. Y lo mas importante ¿Qué significaba esto ahora?.

Unas pisadas se oyeron en el césped húmedo.

- Hey, Myst- la voz de Tracey interrumpió mis pensamientos –Nuestro amigo errante me dijo que estabas aquí –

Abrí mucho los ojos –Si?. Y en donde está?-

Se encogió de hombros –Supongo que se fue. Dijo que la fiesta le resultaba aburrida-

- Oh…- bajé la vista -¿Mencionó algo sobre mi…?- Traté de que mi voz no delatara lo nerviosa que me sentía por lo que habíamos hecho; o peor aún, de que se lo hubiera contado a ellos.

Él asintió –Dijo que habías bebido mas de la cuenta y que te habías torcido el tobillo. Pidió que alguno de nosotros te llevara al gimnasio-

- Ah… ya veo- me mordí el labio al ponerme de pie.

- ¿Puedes caminar?-

Intenté sonreír –Supongo que si, pero no debes preocuparte por llevarme, basta con pedir un taxi-

- De ninguna manera –meneó la cabeza disgustado- ¿Cómo crees que podría mirar a Daisy si dejara a su hermana menor librada a su suerte?. ¿Qué clase de cuñado seria?-

Me reí, y él se acercó a ayudarme. Recogí el zapato del suelo, y al tocar el suave material casi fue imposible evitar que mi mente retrocediera, recordando lo que minutos antes había pasado. Mis mejillas no tardaron en encenderse. Agradecí que la oscuridad fuera lo suficientemente densa como para ocultar mi pudor.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

A la mañana siguiente estaba completamente convencida de que todo el asunto del beso había sido solo figuración mía. Si, había bebido algunas copas de mas, y eso había hecho que mi imaginación fuera demasiado lejos. Una larga noche de sueño reparador había hecho que mi cabeza meditara y se despejara de ideas ridículas. No había dudas de que había estado completamente equivocada.

Me vestí todavía riendo de lo tonta que había sido al creer que algo así pudiera haber pasado. Y mientras la remera roja se ajustaba a mi cuerpo razoné que debía analizarme si persistía en creer que mi mejor amigo y yo habíamos compartido el mejor beso de la historia… también razoné que si le contaba aquello a un psicoanalista, no tardaría en decirme que tenía una fijación monumental con alguien que me evitaba todo el día, y que no compartía mas de dos palabras conmigo en el transcurso de una hora. Meneé la cabeza frente al espejo y procedí a cepillar mi ondeado cabello.

_Eso_ era simplemente ridículo…

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Mi encuentro con _él_ fue a media tarde. Parecía que recién volvía de su salida nocturna. Vestía la misma camisa blanca y los pantalones formales color negro que había llevado durante la fiesta. Llevaba la chaqueta al hombro y me hizo un gesto a modo de saludo cuando me vio.

Mis ojos lo escudriñaron disimuladamente intentando leer algún signo, algo que me indicara que lo que había sucedido no había sido un sueño, pero _él_ se sirvió agua tranquilamente y luego se alejó con su vaso.

En esos momentos ya no me quedaban dudas de que había pasado un gran trecho de la fiesta soñando despierta.

Sin embargo lo que ocurrió horas después me demostró que no estaba loca ni equivocada…

Todos habían salido a cenar fuera, dándome por sentado una tranquila y solitaria noche en el gimnasio. Con toda la gente que entraba y salía durante el día, aquella libertad era simplemente maravillosa.

El agua de la tetera hizo su segundo silbido indicándome que ya estaba mas que lista para mi café. Saqué la taza del estante y vertí el liquido hirviendo en su interior. Me di la vuelta para buscar la leche, y cuando cerré la heladera me encontré con que _él _había parecido de súbito en la cocina. Viendo su aspecto cansado reconocí que apenas había dormido.

Tenía el cabello alborotado y eso casi me hizo reír olvidando todo lo anterior.

- Café?- le ofrecí cortésmente.

Asintió lentamente luego de observarme un par de largos segundos.

Saqué otra taza y vertí la cucharada de café instantáneo consciente de que me estaba mirando. Coloqué un chorro de leche en su bebida al igual que en la mía, y me giré con su taza dispuesta a entregársela. _Él _se encontraba junto a mi. Aquella repentina proximidad suya hizo que casi derramara la taza y su contenido. Sujetó mi muñeca con cuidado, evitando aquel desastre. Depositó el pequeño recipiente sobre la mesada y alzó una ceja en mi dirección. Aturdida noté que no me había soltado y que sus dedos sostenían mi mano con firmeza.

Siguió estudiándome con el ceño fruncido hasta que su mano libre me tomó de la barbilla. Retrocedí pero eso no fue suficiente para que me dejara, _él_ se acercó todavía más. El filo de la mesada chocó a mi espalda.

Nos miramos largos segundos, yo desesperada por leer algo en la expresión pétrea de su semblante. Finalmente, alzó mi barbilla para que le fuera mas fácil encontrar mis labios, y me besó.

Mi respuesta, tal como la noche anterior, fue inmediata. _Él _suspiró, tomó mi cabeza con ambas manos y volvió a capturar mi boca. Y siguió haciéndolo una y otra vez mientras duraba el aire de nuestros pulmones. Mis brazos permanecían pasivos al costado de mi cuerpo, negándose a hacer algún movimiento. Pero _él _hacia todo, me mantenía prisionera con sus labios, en tanto sus dedos se enroscaban con delicadeza en mi cabello.

Luego, tan rápido como había empezado aquello, se acabó. Me soltó. Yo llevé las manos a mis labios aturdida, _él _solo se limitó a tomar su taza y salir de la cocina sin decir palabras.

Tardé varios minutos en reaccionar, pero finalmente me moví. Mis piernas estaban temblorosas y el fuego de mis mejillas amenazaba con intensificarse si aquello no se aclaraba.

Estaba en la biblioteca. La taza de café junto a _él _en el escritorio, mientras de pie revisaba unos papeles. De trabajo, asumo.

Levantó la vista cuando me vio, dirigiéndome la misma mirada inexpresiva de siempre. Reconozco que retrocedí algo acobardada, pero el deseo de llegar al final del maldito juego en el que _él _me había puesto, fue mas fuerte que cualquier bochorno de mi parte.

-¿Qué quieres?- osó decir con fastidio, mientras rodeaba el escritorio y se acercaba de nuevo a mi.

Me obligué a permanecer en el lugar –Es lo que debo preguntarte a ti-

Sin contestar, metió las manos en los bolsillos viéndome fijamente. La arruga estaba marcada en su frente otra vez.

Apreté los puños –Porqué…haces est…?- me interrumpí al sentir sus manos en la base de mi garganta.

- No hay nada de que hablar-

Lejos de hacer presión, sus pulgares se deslizaron lentamente por mi cuello en una sensual caricia.

-Pero…-

- Nada- inclinó la cabeza –Nada que entender-

¿Cómo podía decir eso?. Mis labios empezaron a temblar.

- ¿Porque…?-

Vi que se le endurecía la mandíbula, dio un paso todavía sin soltarme. Sentí un tenue, suave grado de fuerza en sus manos. Mi respiración se cortó por unos segundos.

- ¿No puedes mantenerte en silencio?-

Meneé la cabeza cuando _él_ acercó su rostro.

- Hey chicos!-

La voz de Richie resonó por el pasillo, sin duda buscándonos.

- Oh, aquí están- lo vi detenerse junto a la puerta viéndonos con enormes ojos. _Él _no había quitado las manos de mi cuello-¿Ocurre algo?-

- Nada- me soltó y tomó la olvidada taza de café. Caminó hacia la puerta también, sin mostrarse afectado en lo mas mínimo. Allí se detuvo sin volverse –Hey, Richie-

- Si?-

Me abracé a mi misma.

- Quizás debas decirle a tu amiga que aprenda a tener la boca cerrada-

Richie se giró a mi con interrogación. Me mordí el labio indignada oyendo como cerraba la puerta tras _él._

- ¿Han vuelto a las viejas discusiones?-

Me masajeé el cuello por inercia.

- Algo así…-

¿Qué mas podría decirle?.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Ese tipo de situaciones se repitió en mas de una ocasión.

Me asustaba. A veces solía tenerle miedo a lo rápido que respondía mi cuerpo a sus avances. Bastaba solo un segundo para que perdiera la concentración en mi misma y esa oleada de terror se extendiera sobre mi cada vez que _él _se hallaba cerca.

Buscaba que estuviéramos solos. No importaba en que sitio del gimnasio. Le alcanzaba con no oír ningún ruido para acercarse a mi, y bruscamente besarme. Yo intentaba hablar, preguntar el porqué, buscar el modo de frenarlo. Pero _él_ me silenciaba. No dejaba que una sola palabra escapara de mis labios, solo besos y suspiros.

Para después dejarme.

Me apartaba rudamente y luego desaparecía.

Yo me sentía tonta, humillada y confundida. Sabia que no podía decírselo a nadie. ¿Quién iba a creérmelo?. _Él_ tenía una novia –una mujer hermosa y delicada- entonces porque me hacia esto a mi?. ¿Porqué?.

¿Qué significaba yo para él?

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Empecé a evitarlo. Salía temprano, volvía tarde. Intentaba hacer la misma vida que _él. _Buscaba no quedarme sola en el gimnasio cuando sabia que estaba cerca. Y ahora era yo quien raramente le dirigía la palabra.

Si aquello lo afectó de algún modo, no lo supe hasta mas tarde. Mi paz duró solo dos semanas. Después de eso me di cuenta de que mi vida se había convertido en un infierno.

Era una noche de mucho calor. Calor pegajoso.

Debían ser cerca de las 2 de la mañana cuando bajé a la cocina buscando agua. Mis labios estaban secos y la amplia remera que usaba para dormir, empapada de sudor en la espalda.

Era el segundo vaso que me tomaba. El agua estaba fría y eso de alguna forma ayudó a refrescarme. Dejé el vaso en la mesada y estiré los brazos por sobre mi cabeza. Bostecé, el ruido de la puerta se oyó a lo lejos. Al recuperarme, _él _yaestaba de pie frente a mi.

- Has estado evitándome- su voz pastosa contribuyó al terror. Se aproximó rápidamente arrojando su chaqueta a un lado. Parecía que recién volvía de su usual paseo nocturno.

Había sido mala idea bajar por un vaso de agua.

Retrocedí, como siempre, buscando un lugar seguro antes de que sus brazos me aprisionaran. Sacudiendo la cabeza llena de horror, incapaz de gritar porque nadie seria capaz de entender.

Me tomó de los hombros y me besó, como sabia que lo haría, y yo respondí, consciente de que algo dentro mío deseaba hacerlo. Había bebido, sentía el sabor del vino en sus labios. Sabor dulce e intoxicante. Me apretó contra su cuerpo mas profundamente, y esta vez me rendí.

Por primera vez desde que esto pasaba fui capaz de abrazarlo. Me puse en puntas de pie para besarlo también.

- ¿Por qué me evitas…?- preguntaba con la misma voz pastosa. Estaba ebrio -¿Por qué…?- Tomó mi rostro con sus manos, viéndome intensamente. Pese a todo, seguía manteniendo la misma expresión imperturbable.

- Porque lo haces tu…-

No contestó, me volvió a besar. Ladeó la cabeza para profundizarlo. Era la primera vez que me besaba de aquella forma. Sus suspiros se confundieron con mi respiración agitada. Gemí, vagamente consciente de que aquello se estaba descontrolando con cada movimiento de nuestros cuerpos.

Entonces lo entendí. Lo empujé, horrorizada.

_Él_ me miró seriamente, agitado también. Luego ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. Una sonrisa fría y arrogante. Se inclinó a recoger su chaqueta y se volvió.

- Buenas noches- dijo con voz ronca. Viéndome fríamente por encima del hombro.

Yo permanecí allí tratando de recuperar el aliento. Me humedecí los labios.

Me sentía frustrada.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Me mantuve despierta toda una noche pensando.

Aquel era su juego. Yo era su victima.

Nuestra amistad se había ido por un desagüe. Para _él_ nunca había tenido importancia eso. Las relaciones debían de parecerle una completa ridiculez.

¿Pero porque yo?. Esa era la pregunta que golpeaba mi mente, mientras mis ojos permanecían abiertos en la oscuridad y el sudor empapaba mi frente. Cruzaba mis dedos preocupada, apoyando la cabeza en la pared, pensando que debía hacer.

Y lo supe.

Si _él_ persistía en jugar conmigo, no había razón para que yo no lo hiciera. Se necesitaban dos jugadores para una partida, y ésta estaba siendo impar al realizar _él _solo su parte. Era hora de que yo me uniera al reto.

Miré hacia la ventana. La débil luz de la luna pareció resaltar mis manos crispadas. Cerré los ojos.

Yo también podía demostrarle las armas que tenía.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Lo encontré en el pasillo.

Me miró expectante cuando yo no atiné a retroceder o a bajar la cabeza, como venia haciéndolo cada vez que lo veía. Sus ojos se abrieron mas todavía, cuando yo avancé decidida a _él_, y tomando las carpetas que llevaba en las manos las arrojé al suelo. El ruido no me importó, así como tampoco el saber que mis hermanas y Richie estaban en algún lugar de la casa.

Lo empujé contra la pared, tomando su cabeza entre mis manos y sin preámbulos lo besé.

Sin dudas no se esperaba aquello. Advertí lo tenso que se puso, la rigididez de su cuerpo bajo el mío. Luego correspondió, como supe que lo haría, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndome lo mas posible a _él._ Devolviéndome las caricias.

El sabor del peligro, de que alguien nos descubriera, hizo mas divertido aquello. Mas sensual. La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo cuando por segunda vez lo besé sin darle tiempo a replica. La presión en mi cintura se hizo mas intensa, esa era su forma de responder.

Entonces lo solté tan fríamente como _él _lo hacia, y me alejé. Segura, altiva y consciente de que esta vez no era yo la que quedaba aturdida.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Mi entrada a la partida significó un gran punto a mi favor. _Él_ no se esperaba mi intervención. Parecía confundido, perplejo y a veces lo sorprendía viéndome de reojo cuando casualmente nos cruzábamos en el desayuno, o durante la comida. Pero no decía nada. Yo intuía que estaba tratando de comprender mis acciones, y de asimilar mi entrada a su juego.

Lo mismo que ocurrió en el corredor sucedió varias veces mas. Yo le ganaba de mano. Lo sorprendía con la guardia baja. Tan fríamente como _él _solía hacerlo conmigo. Usando al máximo mi táctica, enseñándole que no era el único que podía jugar a aquello.

Me veía sorprendido, tomando mi rostro entre sus grandes manos, sus ojos clavados en los míos por largos segundos. Yo no decía nada, aguantaba su escrutinio valientemente. _Él _también conservaba su silencio y su gesto implacable. Entonces yo tomaba la iniciativa y lo besaba. Rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraía hacia mi. Sus manos correspondían entrelazando mi cintura, mientras buscábamos un lugar donde descargar nuestro peso, sin interrupciones.

Cuando nos separábamos acabábamos sin aliento. Nuestra respiración luchando por parecer normal.

En situaciones como esa_ él_ parecía quedarse confuso, como si no alcanzaba a entender lo que había pasado. Por segundos, volvía a ser el mismo de antes; ese jovencito ingenuo y bondadoso. Luego, la fría fachada de siempre volvía a tomar control de su semblante, y guardaba sus sentimientos para sí. Entonces nos alejábamos y volvíamos a ser desconocidos.

Pero yo sabia que seguía meditando que significaba mi abrupto cambio. Su vacilación ante mis besos y caricias acabó por confirmarlo. La forma en que tomaba mi rostro entre un beso y otro, viéndome fijo, esperando que yo dijese algo. Que pidiera una explicación, o que me explicara. O que mis ojos expresaran el porqué. Sin embargo yo conservaba silencio, y _él_ pese a todo tampoco se veía dispuesto a romperlo. Quizás por una cuestión de orgullo. Así que nos limitamos a interpretar nuestros papeles en esa farsa.

Ese nuevo paso pareció afianzar el juego. Y mientras este crecía, nuestra relación de amistad terminaba por descascararse.

En tanto estuviera alguien de la familia, o alguno de nuestros amigos alrededor éramos dos extraños. Extraños que compartían conversaciones de forma cortés y fría. Como personas que recién se conocían y guardaban las formas de educación por vivir bajo un mismo techo.

Cuando estábamos a solas todo eso desaparecía. Nuestro ritual nos envolvía sin preámbulos o explicaciones. A veces empezaba yo, otras lo hacía _él_. Siempre en silencio, ninguno de nosotros decía palabra. Nuestras manos y labios hablaban por si solas haciendo lo suyo.

Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que era lo típico de una pareja enamorada. Novios u amantes.

¿Pero donde estaba el amor en esas dos personas que no se hablaban durante el día, y que se remitían a encontrarse a escondidas haciendo trizas lo poco de amistad que aún conservaban?.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Nuestros encuentros, espaciados al principio, comenzaron a hacerse mas frecuentes. Diarios. Parecía que ni uno ni otro podíamos dejar de vernos. Aquello se había vuelto esencial con el correr de los primeros meses.

Cierta noche de otoño, estábamos viendo la televisión en el living. Richie estaba con nosotros. La película que habíamos elegido ya había acabado, y otro film increíblemente malo seguía en su lugar. Ya llevaba mas de veinte minutos de empezado.

Yo intentaba ponerle toda mi atención al aparato y su contenido, y no al alto hombre sentado a mi lado en el sillón. Ese día no nos habíamos encontrado ni una sola vez, y sabia que si quería escapar, debía aprovechar ahora que Richie estaba presente. Pues no iba a tener otra oportunidad después.

Sin embargo no me moví. Me hundí todavía mas en el sillón haciendo mas confortable mi posición. _Él _me dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

La película seguía, pero conforme avanzaban los minutos iba poniéndose mas y mas monótona.

- Bueno chicos- dijo Richie poniéndose de pie y estirándose –Me voy a dormir. Esto aburre y estoy cansado-

- Buenas noches-

- Que descanses- finalicé antes de saliera. Nos hizo un gesto a modo de saludo y desapareció.

Me incorporé a medias sobre el sillón y apagué el televisor. Con esto, todo el sonido reinante en la habitación desapareció. En alguna parte del piso superior oí una puerta cerrarse. Richie acababa de entrar a su habitación. Luego, el silencio se hizo presente otra vez.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que sentí el familiar roce en mi mano. Mi cuerpo se encontró fácilmente apresado. Alcé la cabeza y lo miré. Varios segundos siguieron hasta que me besó suavemente. Deleitándose solo en el contacto de aquel primer roce. _Él_ mantenía los ojos abiertos, absortos en mi.

Sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello mientras yo buscaba una posición mas confortable en el sillón. Mi espalda se hundió entre los almohadones, su peso comenzó a hacerse real sobre mi cuerpo.

Levanté la cabeza buscando su boca, sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello sosteniendo mi rostro firme mientras volvía a besarme. Sus ojos se habían cerrado.

Cuando los minutos pasaron, y las caricias comenzaron a hacerse mas intensas, mas profundas, descubrí que era la primera vez que llegábamos a una situación como esta. Pasión a punto de convertirse en descontrol. El juego amenazando con salirse de nuestras manos.

Sin embargo su administración no cesó, oía su respiración agitada, los sonidos que hacia cuando nuestros besos escalaban a un nivel mas intimo. Gemidos de placer y dolor. Jadeos bajos y desesperados.

Yo intenté acomodarme y tentativamente lo apresé aún mas contra mí. Mis dedos recorrieron el suave tejido del sweater en su espalda, tentándolo a que continuara. Desafiándolo a que no se animaba a hacerlo. _Él _se puso tenso, sin duda había advertido los cambios de mi cuerpo. Suaves curvas contra una pared que no era tan de piedra.

Se interrumpió viéndome, su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos brillantes. Intentó apartarse, pero yo lo retuve sosteniéndole la vista todo el tiempo. Mi agitación era igual. Quise atraerlo otra vez, levantando mis labios hacia _él_, pero se apartó.

Sonreí fríamente sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos. Mis dedos se clavaron con fuerza en sus hombros paralizándolo por un momento.

- Nunca me ames- murmuré y dejé caer los brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo en el sillón. Se incorporó de inmediato. Su rostro pálido, sus ojos tan oscuros y profundos como un precipicio, pero no supe identificar que emoción era esa.

Se irguió. Era un hombre alto y esa expresión indescifrable lo hacia ver aún mas apuesto. Giró sobre sus talones y luego se fue, nunca contestando, o rompiendo el silencio que quedó tras mis palabras.

Yo me senté acomodando mi arrugada blusa, ordenando mi cabello. Apoyé la frente en el mullido respaldo.

_Él _no había querido tocarme. Se frenó antes de que el juego escalara a otro nivel. ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué era lo que lo inducía a cuidarme?. ¿Cuál era el motivo para protegerme, para no seguir…?. ¿Creía que estaría abusando de mi?. ¿Tanto respeto me tenía?.

¿Porqué?.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Los encuentros no cesaron después de aquello. Pero si hubo un cambio.

_Él _se detenía rápidamente. Al principio, si nuestros besos se profundizaban, se ponía tenso para luego cortar el momento. Agitado, corría los dedos por mis labios estudiándome con esa misma expresión oscura, para luego apartarse. Parecía que evitaba que llegáramos a ese punto donde fuera imposible volver. Como si aquel fuera un error aún mas terrible del que veníamos haciendo.

Yo no entendía.

... Y lo provocaba. Aprendí a hacerlo con el correr de los días. Sentía algo de satisfacción al verlo vacilar ante mis caricias. Sentir que se ponía tenso cuando lo besaba en el cuello, susurrando su nombre en un tono de voz que vagamente se oía. O cuando acariciaba su pecho, o besaba sus parpados con toda la ternura posible. La rigidez de sus músculos era notable. Yo saboreaba mi temporal victoria.

Posteriormente comenzó a resistirse, a rechazarme. A veces con suavidad, otras veces con rudeza. Me agarraba de las muñecas, empujándome; furioso, sus labios apretados. Sus ojos clavados en los míos como si quisiera leer el porqué lo hacia. Después parecía calmarse, me acercaba a su cuerpo, y me abrazaba. Permanecíamos largos segundos así. Mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. En silencio. Luego me soltaba y yo sabia que debía irme. No era algo que _él _me ordenara, pero yo entendía que ya no tenía porque estar ahí. Me alejaba.

A esas alturas ya habían pasado mas de cinco meses. El juego seguía su curso, todavía no había señales de quien sería el ganador. Mi victoria temporal comenzaba a perder efecto conforme los días pasaban, y la boda de Daisy y Tracey se nos acercaba.

Era increíble la cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido desde que aquello había empezado. En esa época, yo aún encontraba divertidos nuestros encuentros, como una competencia para ver quien interpretaba mejor su papel. Después de la boda todo cambió. Aquel acontecimiento fue el punto clave, lo que separó la diversión de la locura. Después de aquello supe que se acercaba el vertiginoso final.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Ver a mi hermana mayor casándose con uno de mis amigos fue muy emocionante. Hacían una pareja perfecta a pesar de que Daisy le llevaba un par de años mas a su marido.

La fiesta no era en el gimnasio, esa fue una de las condiciones que la novia impuso para casarse. Tracey debió cumplírsela. Mi hermana argumentaba que estaba aburrida del gimnasio, que había vivido tanto tiempo en él que se hastiaba con solo pensar que debía pasar otro segundo dentro. Así que el festejo se realizó en Viridian City.

Los preparativos me habían mantenido ocupada todo el día, _él_ también ayudaba junto a Brock y Richie. Por momentos nuestras miradas se cruzaban. _Él _en un extremo del salón cuando cargaba las sillas, yo por el otro con los arreglos florales en mis brazos. Sabia que ese día sería imposible juntarnos. Había muchas cosas que hacer.

Sin embargo había una intensidad diferente en sus ojos. Algo que hacia que mi corazón latiera mas deprisa. Como si me paralizara en esos segundos fugaces en que su mirada encontraba la mía. Era la primera vez que lo notaba.

La noche llegó demasiado rápido. La iglesia, el cortejo; yo con mi vestido de dama de honor color celeste claro junto a mis demás hermanas que lucían idéntica prenda. Solo que ninguna de ellas se sentía tan ridícula como yo. Daisy y Tracey sellando su promesa de amor con un beso extremadamente largo, las lagrimas tontas que corrieron por mis mejillas por conservar aún estupidas ideas románticas. Y finalmente la fiesta. La libertad de poder caminar tranquilamente por el salón disfrutando los arreglos que yo misma había hecho, y sin tener a ninguna de mis otras hermanas recordándome lo ridícula que estaba vestida.

- ¿Quieres bailar?- sonó la masculina voz junto a mi oído.

Me tomé de un trago la copa que acababa de levantar de una de las mesas. Sabia fuerte –No lo creo-

- ¿Porqué?-

- Temo quebrar el tacón de mi zapato…- lo miré, pues no lo había hecho en la iglesia. Se veía atractivo en su traje sastre color negro. La rosa blanca que adornaba su solapa lo hacia ver diferente al hombre implacable que generalmente era. Aparté la vista –Siempre que estoy contigo acabo cometiendo alguna torpeza-

_Él _soltó una carcajada. Era la primera vez que lo oía reír. Y para mi bochorno, me agradó el sonido grabe de su voz.

También era la única conversación decente que teníamos en semanas.

-Vamos, solo una pieza- me tendió su mano –Prometo no pisarte-

Lo miré de soslayo. ¿Por qué no estaba bailando con su novia?. Sabia que Giselle andaba por allí, Violet me había comentado que la había visto durante el servicio religioso.

Su mano seguía en el aire. Le di la espalda resuelta a buscar otra copa. _Él _me siguió.

Elegí _champagne_. Le di un trago cuando sentí un suave roce en mi hombro desnudo. Casi me atraganté.

- Estas bebiendo demasiado…- fue el susurro, acompañado de sus dedos en la línea de mi garganta en una caricia agónicamente lenta. Me quitó la copa y la dejó caer en una bandeja.

- No la he terminad…-

- Vamos a bailar- me interrumpió tomando firmemente mi mano y arrastrándome hasta la pista de baile.

Aquello fue vergonzoso. ¿Qué pensaría todo esa gente al verlo bailando conmigo cuando su hermosa novia estaba en algún lugar del salón?. Pero lo cierto fue que nadie pareció reparar en nosotros. Había demasiado gente como para concentrarse en una pareja en especial.

Volví mi atención a _él _y noté queme guiaba en los pasos. No era de extrañarse, por mi parte no era muy aficionada a bailar. En otras palabras, era un completo desastre. _Él, _al contrario. Había seguridad y precisión en sus movimientos mientras me llevaba por la pista.

Minutos después, sus manos en mi cintura dejaron de ser flojas y advertí una importante presión. Me había acercado a su cuerpo. Me puse tensa. ¿Por qué hacia eso?. ¿Acaso era una venganza por lo que yo lo provocaba?.

Y la música acompañaba sus movimientos. Tan lenta y suave como el recorrido que hacían sus dedos por la piel expuesta de mi vestido. La sensación de estar tan cerca de _él _era mareante. A pesar de que esto solía ser parte de nuestro juego, se sentía diferente esta vez. _Él _realmente estaba respondiendo a los silenciosos mensajes que solía enviarle cuando estábamos solos. Estaba aceptando mi seducción.

Apreté la cabeza en su hombro, mis manos se deslizaron bajo su saco, palpando su pecho. Se puso rígido, sonreí. Las suyas abarcaron mi nuca, sentí su aliento caliente a un lado de mi cuello. Abruptamente, me tomó de la mano. Sus ojos eran tan brillantes como aquella primera vez, mis mejillas se encendieron.

Caminamos juntos por toda la pista, vadeando a las personas hasta que encontramos a los recién casados. Todo el trayecto en silencio, sin siquiera mirarnos.

- ¿Te ocupas de llevarla al gimnasio?- preguntó Tracey.

- Si. Es peligroso que se vaya sola-

- Estoy de acuerdo- terció Daisy dirigiéndome una mirada expectante -¿Te sientes mal?-

- Ha bebido un par de copas de mas- dijo _él _antes de que yo pudiera contestar.

- Estas bebiendo demasiado, Misty- Tracey agregó con preocupación. Yo me encogí de hombros.

- Solo estoy algo mareada…- lo cual era cierto en algún punto, aunque no podía aludírselo a la bebida, al menos no todavía.

- Bueno, luego regresas a buscar a Giselle?-

- Si- me puso la mano en el hombro indicándome que me moviera.

Rompí a caminar deteniéndome segundos después para beber algo. Advertí la mirada que _él _me envió cuando tomé la nueva copa entre mis dedos. Desaprobación. Yo me encogí de hombros y le di la espalda terminándome mi trago. Me tocó el hombro y supe que ya era hora de irnos.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

El camino fue en silencio y sin siquiera mirarnos. Llegamos rápidamente, el trafico a esa hora era tranquilo.

Una vez dentro, extendí la mano para encender la luz de entrada cuando _él _me detuvo. Observé las líneas de su rostro recortándose en la oscuridad. Seguía sujetándome de la muñeca y empezaba a acercarse. La débil luz azulosa del astro resbaló sobre nosotros cuando me besó aprisionándome contra la puerta.

Aquello fue diferente a nuestro juego de siempre.

Los besos escalaron rápidamente pasando a otro nivel de intimidad y urgencia. Manos y labios buscándose con desesperado ahínco.

Fui vagamente consciente de que nos movíamos de aquel lugar. Mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello cuando _él _me levantó del suelo sin dejar de besarme, subiendo uno a uno los escalones hasta su habitación. Mis zapatos resbalaron en el camino.

Me depositó en el piso una vez que entramos. Me aferré de su brazo atrayéndolo a mi.

En aquel sector del edificio, la luz de la luna entraba con mayor claridad. _Él _tenía las cortinas corridas de las ventanas.

- Has tomado demasiado- dijo ahuecando las manos en torno a mis mejillas. Viéndome con la misma expresión pétrea de siempre.

Yo sacudí la cabeza aferrándome a sus hombros, instándolo a que volviera a besarme. Y lo hizo, ladeando mi cabeza para profundizarlo. Gemí suavemente cuando sentí la calida intrusión de su lengua, y le eché los brazos al cuello respondiéndole con la mía, imitando sus caricias. Sus manos fueron a mi espalda tocando ligeramente los botones de mi vestido. Me hizo andar para atrás aprovechando el trayecto para desprenderlos.

Yo entendía perfectamente lo que iba pasar. Pero no quería detenerlo. Por alguna razón, deseaba que esto ocurriera…

Mi espalda desnuda se hundió en la cama, entre las sabanas; su peso se hizo real sobre mi cuerpo. Sus ojos fijos en los míos.

- No me am…-

- Lo sé- me interrumpió. Y me besó.

_Él _fue tan suave. Tan tierno. No podía entender que aquel rasgo de su carácter estuviera todo el tiempo oculto bajo aquella fachada de dureza. Me besaba con pasión, pero a la vez me cuidaba. Las caricias de sus dedos revelaban la urgencia, pero no por eso dejaban de ser suaves. Tenía extremo control sobre si, sobre lo que hacia. Segundos después, yo me encontraba temblando bajo sus brazos, viendo su rostro tan cerca del mío.

Con decidida firmeza curvó las cuerdas de sus sentidos. Yo gemí, arrebatada por algo increíblemente maravilloso que no entendía. No pude evitar estremecerme bajo su cuerpo, en medio de caricias fugaces y besos exigentes. Entonces vino el éxtasis, la forja de un nudo, una unión. Juntos subiendo a un mundo iridiscente rebosante de placer. Luego descendimos con lentitud, hasta encontrarnos a salvo en las penumbras de su habitación. El contento dio paso a los suspiros, en tanto unía mis labios a los suyos en el calido fulgor postrero de la pasión.

Yacimos en silencio largo rato. Su respiración acompasada junto a la mía. Yo no podía creer que aquel acto fuera tan hermoso. Tan simple y eterno a la vez. Me giré a verlo cubriéndome con la sabana. _Él _tenía un brazo curvado sobre los ojos, el otro me rodeaba la cintura. Sonreí y deslicé mi mano hacia su pecho desnudo. Mis dedos trazaron círculos sobre su piel.

Pasaron los segundos, pero _él _no me miró. Sabía que estaba despierto, veía el brillo difuso de sus pupilas bajo el brazo. Tampoco se movió. Siguió guardando el absoluto silencio que mantuvo durante nuestra ultima actividad.

Quité mi mano y apreté los puños contra mi pecho. Me mordí el labio diciéndome que no iba a llorar._ Él _me ignoraba. ¿Acaso no era lo obvio?. ¿Porque debía ser de otra manera?.

Me senté al costado de la cama, dándole la espalda. Mantuve la sabana firme contra mi, hasta que fui capaz de ponerme el arrugado vestido. Luego sin decir palabra caminé hasta la puerta y salí.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Después de esa noche supe que había cometido el error de mi vida.

Yo le había dicho muchas veces que nunca me amara. Que no sintiera nada por mi. Lo había seducido, provocado. Sin embargo me había enamorado de _él._ Después de esa noche supe que estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre que me había 'amado' con tanta suavidad y cuidado. Como una tonta había caído rendida ante su juego. Un juego que ya tenía su ganador.

Yo temblaba cuando me besaba. Me aferraba a sus caricias, intentando leer algo de amor real en esos fríos ojos. Me mordía los labios para no sollozar cuando volvíamos a encontrarnos en su habitación, y las sensaciones de aquella primera noche se hacían presentes otra vez. En cada nueva ocasión, mas increíble y hermosa que la anterior.

Luego, yo me iba. Recogía mi ropa y salía a llorar encerrándome en mi habitación. Volcando mi estupidez y mi esperanza en las almohadas. Manteniendo una larga vigilia de llanto que se cortaba con las primeras horas del amanecer.

De nada servía decirme que era una completa idiota por permitir que _él _jugara conmigo de esa manera. Los pensamientos coherentes no servían. Yo sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo a escondidas no estaba bien. Que aquella situación estaba destruyéndome. Haciendo añicos la confianza que siempre tuve, quebrándome como mujer.

Pero yo lo amaba tanto que me conformaba con tenerlo de esa manera. Aunque no me quisiera yo le demostraba con mis besos lo que sentía. Lo hacia gemir bajo mis caricias, pero sus labios nunca pronunciaron palabra. El silencio del primer encuentro fue estrictamente igual en las demás ocasiones.

Y _él _seguía tratándome con la misma frialdad durante el día. Haciendo su acostumbrada rutina con total naturalidad como si lo que ocurría durante la noche no fuera mas que figuración mía.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Tres meses después de la boda de Daisy y Tracey, _él _decidió irse del gimnasio. Acababa de comprarse un departamento en las afueras de la ciudad.

Sin duda la hermosa Giselle tenía mucho que ver en esa decisión. Ellos ya llevaban muchos meses saliendo y los chicos rumoreaban que la relación iba en serio. La prensa también lo pensaba.

Así que nuestros encuentros se limitaron a cuando _él _me necesitaba. Teniendo a una hermosa mujer a su dispocisión¿Por qué habría de buscarme?. ¿Qué era yo comparada a Giselle la mujer que amaba?.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Las llaves tintinearon entre mis nerviosos dedos cuando intentaba introducirlas en la cerradura. Me mordí el labio conteniendo mi ansiedad.

La nota había llegado semanas después de su mudanza acompañadas del juego de llaves. El papel citaba la dirección del lugar, y la fecha y la hora exacta de aquel momento.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera realizar mi segundo intento. _Él _me miró seriamente, luego me indicó con un gesto que entrara.

Las cosas no habían cambiado en absoluto entre nosotros. No importaba el lugar, el ritual fue exactamente igual de perfecto que en las otras ocasiones. _Él _siempre tan suave y tierno, tratándome con delicadeza.

Mi respiración se había calmado levemente, sus brazos aún me sostenían. Con determinación, me giré y tomé su rostro con las manos.

- ¿Por qué… porque es esto?-

_Él _permaneció serio por algunos segundos, luego se limitó a sonreír de aquel modo arrogante. No me dio ninguna respuesta oral. Inclinó sus labios a los míos y me besó. Luego me soltó y rodó a un costado de la cama, guardando silencio. No hizo ningún movimiento.

Yo sabía que había llegado el momento de irme. Era exactamente igual a los encuentros en el gimnasio. Cuando nuestras actividades cesaban, se producía un incomodo silencio, _él _se alejaba de mi y se quedaba quieto a un lado de la cama. Como si estuviera arrepentido de lo que había pasado.

Por mi parte, interpretaba eso como que ya no quería que estuviera cerca suyo. Después de todo, sus necesidades ya habían sido satisfechas ¿para qué habría de permanecer un segundo mas allí?

Me vestí rápidamente, caminando por toda la habitación buscando mis zapatos. Encontré mi chaqueta y me la puse. Levanté mi juego de llaves de la mesa, y advertí que _él _estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta viéndome. Se había vestido, pero aún continuaba descalzo.

Como una estupida me quedé inmóvil en aquel lugar esperando que me dijera algo. Que no me fuera. Que me quedase junto a _él_… Pero solo se limitó a mirarme con su misma expresión. Me mordí el labio al sentir el familiar manto acuoso en mis pupilas.

Di vuelta la cabeza y sin despedirme, abrí la puerta y salí.

**_- - - - - - - - - - -_**

- ¿Aún no se lo has dicho?-

La profunda voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Mi hermana Lily se encontraba inclinada junto a mi. Las manos juntas sobre la superficie de la mesa, cerca de mi taza de café.

- ¿De que hablas?-

Ella sonrió –De lo que es obvio… Desde que se fue del gimnasio no has vuelto a ser la misma-

Me mordí el labio.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

- No estoy muy segura de qu…-

- Por Dios Misty!. Saltaban chispas cada vez que se veían!-

Bajé la cabeza. ¿Cómo explicarle a mi hermana que aquello se debía a otra razón mas vergonzosa, y no a lo extremadamente romántico que ella pensaba?.

- Díselo- me palmeó el hombro.

Meneé la cabeza –Él no siente de la misma forma, Lily…- una solitaria lagrima se deslizó por mi mejilla -…Y no sabes como duele…-

- Oh, Myst- me abrazó con fuerza, meciéndome igual a como solía hacerlo cuando yo era pequeña.

Yo apreté la cabeza en su pecho y lloré. Lloré por haber sido tan ingenua. Lloré por lo que me había convertido. Y lloré por haberme enamorado de la persona equivocada.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

- ¿Has visto las noticias?- Richie entró al living con un periódico en la mano. Se sentó junto a mi.

- ¿Hay algo importante?-

- Míralas tu misma- me extendió el diario.

La nota estaba marcada con lapicera. Solo me bastó con leer la primera frase para que mis ojos ardieran con lagrimas.

Giselle anunciaba su compromiso. El Gran Maestro Pokémon le había propuesto matrimonio. Al fin.

- Parece que finalmente logró lo que quería…- murmuró.

Asentí incapaz de hablar.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó con simpatía.

Meneé la cabeza –Hacen bonita pareja…- musité con toda la tranquilidad posible.

Me dirigió una mirada comprensiva pero no dijo nada. Yo agradecí su silencio, estaba segura de que si empezaba a hablar, mi llanto no acabaría nunca.

Apretó mi mano con la misma simpatía y permaneció callado al lado mío.

Al parecer Richie también lo sabia.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Empezaba a hacer calor de nuevo. Casi un año había pasado desde aquella primera vez que el juego empezó. Cinco meses de la boda de mi hermana.

La noticia del compromiso había alborotado a todo el mundo. Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel entonces._ Él _no me había llamado ni una vez desde aquello.

Yo me sentaba junto al teléfono. Ansiando oír la profunda voz. Que esa simple palabra que solía ser nuestro código resonara en mi oído. _Ven._

Así que esta era mi situación actual. Después de los hechos pasados, era lo único que me restaba hacer.

El aparato sobre mi cama, mientras mis ojos lo estudiaban profundamente una y otra vez. De repente empezó a sonar, con mano temblorosa agarré el receptor llevándolo a mi oído.

- ¿Si…?-

Hubo una ligera pausa del otro lado. Yo sabia que era _él._

- _Ven-_

Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho y comencé a asentir olvidando que _él _no podía verme. No me dio tiempo a responder. Cortó. Pero siempre hacia lo mismo. Era como una especie de orden a la que yo me sentía feliz de complacer.

Salté de la cama con energía.

Me duché, y me vestí con esmero. Algo dentro mío me obligó a prepararme intensamente. Perfumes, esencias, maquillaje. Ropa linda y suave. Algo que nunca solía hacer. Mi rostro se reflejó en el espejo mostrando un alto grado de satisfacción por el agradable cambio.

Aquella iba a ser la ultima vez que lo viera. Era algo que había decidido.

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

Al igual que en las demás oportunidades, _él _fue quien me abrió.

Su mirada insistente me recorrió por entera. Sin duda apreciando mi cambio. Sus ojos brillaron al posarse en las líneas que el sencillo vestido azul hacía mas evidentes. Me extendió la mano, indicándome que entrara. La tomé, e inmediatamente me acercó a si. Rodeó mi barbilla con los dedos.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir- dijo.

Que hablara me tomó de sorpresa. Normalmente no lo hacia. Ambos estábamos muy ocupados en nuestro encuentro como para hacerlo.

Lo miré fijamente, pero no respondí. No iba a humillarme mas de lo que estaba diciéndole porque NO podía dejar de seguir viéndolo. Eso era algo que mantendría oculto dentro mío por siempre.

A _él _no pareció importarle mi silencio. Me besó de aquella forma tan suya. Sosteniendo mi cuerpo cerca del suyo para evitar que me alejara. Mis piernas se habían convertido en gelatina. Lo besé también, e inició nuestro habitual camino hacia su habitación. Desvistiéndome en el trayecto.

A medida que nuestros cuerpos se fundían, y los sonidos se hacían mas intensos, pude oír mi nombre escapar entre susurros de sus labios. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero las palabras eran completamente entendibles en mis oídos. Tomé su rostro con mis manos débiles, instándolo a que me viera, acariciándolo con mi boca. Pero no me miró. Se concentró en lo que hacía, en sus movimientos. El punto culminante llegó. Dejándome exhausta, convulsionándome bajo su peso; en tanto _él _hundía su rostro en mi cabello y los susurros se hacían mas rápidos pero no menos descifrables. Mi nombre era real, lo oía una y otra vez.

Cuando aquello acabó permaneció tumbado al lado mío. Yo me sentía todavía débil, pero consciente de que era hora de marcharme y dejar ese juego de llaves que no me pertenecía en algún lugar del departamento. Suspiré, corriendo los mechones de cabello rojo detrás de mis hombros. Me senté intentando localizar mi ropa, o al menos algo que me sirviera para cubrirme. Sentí los movimientos sobre el colchón y supe que estaba incorporándose.

Así que había llegado la hora de hablar.

Al menos de mi parte no esperaba muchas palabras. Esto era el adiós. La ultima vez que lo vería, y asunto terminado.

Hice un movimiento para levantarme, cuando _él_ me agarró del brazo.

- Espera-

No me volví. Sujeté con firmeza la sabana contra mi pecho.

- ¿Si?-

Hubo un embarazoso silencio antes de que continuara.

- Quédate conmigo…- sentí que seguía moviéndose y esta vez advertí su pecho presionando tras mi espalda desnuda –Siempre pareces tan apurada por irte… ¿Tanta repugnancia te doy?-

Ladeé la cabeza encontrándome con su oscura mirada.

- Sé que esto es extraño para ti…- me rodeó de la cintura con suavidad – Pero… no…no encontré otra manera…-

Mis labios se despegaron por fin –No entiendo-

Sonrió –No ha sido fácil para mi tampoco… Pensando que cada ocasión no vendrías. Que algún día te cansaras de esto…O que me odiaras… por presionarte…-

Estaba demasiado sorprendida para decir algo. ¡_Él_ estaba hablándome!. Después de tanto tiempo era capaz de hablarme sin restricciones. También noté un cambio profundo en su persona. Aquella mascara de frialdad parecía –por fin- haberse roto.

Me hizo girar en sus brazos –Me pediste que no te amara, pero…-

- ¿Pero?-

- ¿No te has dado cuenta aún, Misty?- sus manos se ahuecaron en torno a mi rostro.

- ¿Es el juego…?- continué evadiendo su mirada.

Meneó la cabeza –Para mi nunca ha sido un juego- acercó sus labios junto a mi mejilla, cerca de mi oído -¿No te has dado cuenta…?. ¿Qué mas tengo que hacer…?-

- Y-yo…-

- Solo quise que te enamoraras de mi- siguió susurrando. Mi rostro ardía. Las palabras habían desaparecido por completo de mi conciencia –Quise que me vieras diferente. No como al amigo que conoces desde niña, sino como a un hombre perfectamente capaz de amarte como cualquier otro-

Abrí la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

- Aquella primera vez en el jardín no pude controlarme, tanto tiempo escondiendo lo que sentía por ti. Tantos años lejos intentando ahogar mis sentimientos. Nunca pareciste darte cuenta de nada… Y cuando me besaste aquella noche sentí… sentí que quizás podría tener una oportunidad. Así que fragüé todo esto…- corrió su rostro de mi mejilla y lo ocultó en mi hombro como si sintiera vergüenza – Al principio parecías tan reacia. Escondiéndote de mi todo el tiempo, mientras yo me desesperaba…Había decidido renunciar al plan cuando apareciste nuevamente. Me besaste en el pasillo dejándome esperanzado y sorprendido. Sabía que después de eso debía decirte la verdad, pero tenía miedo. Te ibas tan de prisa cuando estábamos juntos. Creí que me tenías lastima…-

A estas alturas yo fui capaz de alzar mis manos y abrazarlo. _Él _parecía tan apenado. Tan dolido. Apreté mis brazos en torno a su cuerpo, olvidando que la única barrera que había entre nosotros era una delgada sabana.

- …Y luego esa noche de la boda de Tracey…- me sonrojé recordando parte de aquella vez –Y-yo no quería lastimarte… Me habías pedido que no te amara, pero... No pude controlarme… Te deseaba tanto, y tu me provocabas todo el tiempo. Me di cuenta de que jugabas conmigo, me enfurecí y deseé poder alejarme de ti. Pero no pude. No podía resistirme. Esa noche fuiste mía…- cerré los ojos consciente del significado de esa frase. Sonaba tan intimo, tan profundo. Mi rubor se incrementó –Después me sentí culpable por lo que te había hecho. Me había aprovechado de ti, esa noche estabas algo alcoholizada y yo usé eso para tomar ventaja… Me sentía como un monstruo. Te fuiste tan rápido, no me diste tiempo a explicarte nada- guardó silencio unos segundos, después continuó –Pensé que ibas a odiarme por eso, pero seguiste buscándome. Yo sabía que no estaba bien, aquello se había ido de mis manos… No era lo que quería. Al menos no de esa forma… pero tampoco pude dejarlo. De alguna manera seguía teniéndote; aunque no hablaras, aunque te limitaras a hacer el papel de amante, seguías siendo mía…-

Se incorporó viéndome. Sus ojos estaban muy brillosos -¿Entiendes ahora lo que digo?-

Asentí, no podía hablar. Era demasiado para mi.

- Intenté decírtelo muchas veces, Myst. Muchas, muchas…- tomó mi rostro en sus manos como al principio. Volvió a hablar en susurros –Quería que te enamoraras de mi. Inventé ese personaje para que me vieras diferente, como a un hombre…- ladeó los ojos hacia un costado, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas –He intentado vivir una vida normal sin pensar en ti, pero era imposible. Tenía que volver, tenía que hacer un ultimo intento –me miró –Hoy era el plazo que me había puesto. Si venias, iba a decirte todo, sino… ya sabia que habías decidido alejarte de mi, y no iba a insistir mas- guardó silencio antes de continuar seriamente- La ultima vez iba a confesártelo, no tuve demasiada agallas para hacerlo cuando me lo preguntaste, pero te seguí por el pasillo, al segundo final me…-

No me interesó saber mas nada. Me arrojé encima de él besándolo, ahogando el resto en su boca. Caímos otra vez en la cama, enredados con nuestros brazos, con las sabanas. Besándonos una y otra vez. Luego yo me detuve. Me incorporé unos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¿Que hay con Giselle…?- esa era la ultima pregunta. La mas difícil.

- Giselle- se rió tocándose la cabeza – Mi novia ficticia… era otra parte del plan. Para darte celos-

- ¿De verdad?. ¿No hay nada entre ustedes?-

- Nada, salvo una gran amistad… aunque creo que esto de ser famosa se le ha subido un poco a la cabeza…-

Me reí unos segundos, luego fui consciente de que me miraba, y me apené. Él colocó un dedo bajo mi barbilla y alzó mi semblante hacia el suyo –Me encanta cuando ríes…Hacia mucho que no te escuchaba hacerlo…-

- Era por tu culpa-

-¿Mi culpa…?-

Hice un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

- ¿Richie lo sabía?-

- ¿Te refieres a esto?- deslizó un dedo lentamente por mi cuello. Me estremecí –Sabía de mis sentimientos, nunca del plan-

Que considerado de su parte. Sabiendo lo que yo sentía… nunca dijo nada.

- Vaya plan…-murmuré. Él sonrió.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

La luz del día en la habitación comenzaba a menguar. Por las ventanas abiertas se oía el sonido de las chicharras y las langostas que batían sus alas en una hipnótica melodía. Sonidos de verano que nunca había escuchado. De pronto me sentí tan viva, tan feliz. Tan consciente del mundo que me rodeaba. Consciente del hombre que estaba al lado mío escuchando los mismos sonidos que yo. Luego recordé algo mas, algo que yo no había aclarado aun.

- Querías que me enamorara de ti. ¿no es cierto?-

Él se giró a verme, sorprendido quizás de que hubiera quebrado la hermosa quietud que reinaba entre nosotros. Asintió, sosteniéndome la vista todo el tiempo.

-¿Crees que lo has logrado?-

Su expresión despreocupada pareció desvanecerse. Una profunda tristeza lo embargó.

Volví a abrazarlo muy fuerte, disfrutando de su calor. Calor que para mi era tan familiar. Escondí la cabeza en su cuello de modo que mis labios quedaran cerca de su oído. Mi voz tembló ligeramente –Lo lograste…- la presión de su abrazo se intensificó en mi cuerpo. Sonreí –Lo lograste Ash-

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_


End file.
